


Faire connaissance

by malurette



Category: Les Nombrils | The Bellybuttons
Genre: Denial, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Poker Nights, Probably Jossed, bah tant pis, i wish i could redo it better someday, no real ending, scratch that totally jossed by book 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Vicky décide de présenter Mégane à ses amies, parce que maintenant Mégane est son amie aussi et les amies ça partage tout, n'est-ce pas ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Faire connaissance !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les nombrils  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vicky(/)Mégane, Jenny, Karine  
>  **Genre :** bonding ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf et Dubuc, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _poker night_ » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Avertissements :** déni, manipulation, homophobie internalisée, fin en queue de poisson  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 6 / écrit avant la sortie du tome 7 / mettons que c'est _joss_ ée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1400

Vicky raisonne : elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de Mégane. Ça serait ridicule. Oui, les filles qui aiment les filles ça arrive, mais pas à elle. Elle a ses chances avec James. Ce type n’a rien dans la cervelle, un physique de rêve, un bel avenir et l’approbation de ses parents : il est le parfait accessoire pour son triomphe. Oh, et comme elle a récupéré ses amies, tout est parfait.  
Ses amies ! Voilà : Mégane n’est pas au niveau de Vicky et même de Karine mais elle est sa nouvelle amie. Elle devrait la présenter aux anciennes, tiens.  
Pour les faire enrager un peu en leur montrant qu’elle pouvait les remplacer si elles l’avaient laissée tomber, et leur faire plaisir en même temps en leur disant qu’elle les préfère quand même. Et parce qu’elle est curieuse de ce qu’elles penseront d’elle. Même si elle n’a pas besoin de leur approbation pour faire ce qu’elle veut.  
Vikcy n’a jamais ressenti de culpabilité avant et maintenant elle n’est pas très à l’aise… Bon, elle essaiera quand même de ne pas le dire devant Mégane : elle n’a pas envie de la vexer. Car on se soucie de ses amies, n’est-ce pas ? Mégane est son amie donc elle se soucie d’elle donc elle n’a pas envie de la vexer. Aussi simple que ça. 

« Wow Vicky, c’est la première fois que tu nous invites chez toi ! »  
C’est vrai ; d’habitude leurs soirées pyjama elles les font en squattant chez Karine. Son frère est moche et bête mais tant pis, ses parents sont corrects. Chez Jenny c’est juste impossible. Chez Vicky… jusqu’ici pour elle c’était impensable. Ses parents n’approuvent pas de faire entrer chez eux des amies de standing inférieur au sien mais tant pis ! Elle gagné en assurance et elle les invitera si elle veut.  
Elles se programment donc ça un soir où le cher James est occupé à un club où elle ne va pas pouvoir entrer. Oh quel dommage, he ben tant pis encore, elle se sacrifiera à la carrière de son fiancé et passera le temps avec ses amies, voilà tout. 

« Tu es soudainement devenue gentille.  
\- C’est d’avoir frôlé la mort qui te fait reconsidérer la vie ?  
\- Ou d’avoir failli rompre définitivement avec tes amies ?  
\- Mais non voyons. J’ai toujours été gentille avec mes amies. Même quand elles le méritaient pas. - - - Hein, j’ai toujours voulu te protéger…  
\- Ouais, ouais…  
\- Au fait ! Je vous présente Mégane. Ma voisine, la sœur de mon mec. »  
Vicky met l’emphase sur le _mec_ , mec dont elle se vante et que pourtant elle n’éprouve toujours pas le besoin de leur présenter pour vanter puis prouver sa perfection. Pas comme elle a envie de leur faire rencontrer Mégane, en revanche. 

« Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de l’inviter à participer puisqu’on est si proches. Je veux dire, comme elle habite la porte à côté c’est super facile de venir, et puis comme je sors avec son frère on est vouée à devenir amies, hein ?  
\- Enchantée. Moi c’est Karine.  
\- Jenny. »

La Mégane n’a pas l’air commode. Elle évalue les fameuses amies qu’on lui fourre sous le nez mais n’émet aucun jugement. 

« Hey on est quatre, s’exclame tout à coup Jenny, dans un bref éclair de génie du calcul mental. Si on se faisait un poker ?  
\- Un _strip_ poker ? » suggère Mégane, sans que Vicky, qui se targue pourtant d’être une excellent juge de caractère, puisse décider de si elle plaisante ou si elle est sérieuse.  
Karine, la voix de la raison et de l’innocence, fait remarquer que si elles se mettent d’abord en pyjama elles n’auront pas beaucoup d’items à perdre donc la partie sera vite finie.  
« Et puis y’a pas de mecs à dépoiler ou à éblouir, donc pas d’intérêt, » rajoute Jenny, qui a sans doute déjà oublié qu’avant qu’il soit question de strip le poker était sa propre idée. 

Si elles font ça telles depuis les tenues respectives qu’elles portaient en arrivant, avant de se changer, Mégane part légèrement avantagée par les épaisseurs chevauchantes de son look gothique. Elle a peut-être proposé ça en toute connaissance de cause.  
« C’est un moyen comme un autre de faire connaissance. Ça ou Défi/Vérité, mais vous devez déjà vous connaître par cœur toutes les trois…  
\- …et tu serais désavantagées, ce qui ne serait pas très juste, » complète généreusement Karine.  
Vicky décide alors qu’en tant qu’hôtesse, il faut qu’elle agisse et redevienne maîtresse de la situation.  
« Allez après tout pourquoi pas ? On est entre filles, on n’a rien à se cacher, et juste pour ce soir on laisse les mecs à la porte ! À moins que vous soyez trop frileuses… »

Elle a balancé ça sans réfléchir, voulant avant tout se convaincre elle-même et maintenant qu’elle les a mises au défi, il est trop tard pour se dédire. Oui mais. En battant les cartes, voilà que lui viennent des arrière pensées malvenues.  
Et si les nichons de Jenny tapent dans l’œil à Mégane ? Vicky sent percer une pointe de jalousie et tente de se raisonner :  
Bah si Mégane préfère Vicky, ça résoudra deux problèmes. Elle ne sera plus après elle pour la faire douter et lui donner des pensées indues et peut-être même qu’elle virera Jenny du marché aux mecs. Les filles qui aiment les filles ça arrivent, mais elles n’ont pas d’avenir social, dans son monde, et Vicky l’accepte avec… générosité. Jenny sera toujours son amie mais plus une concurrente. Ça sera parfait !  
Oh, et si Mégane préférait Karine ? Ça changerait de Dan et d’Albin. Ah, mais non, impossible. Trop grande, trop maigre, trop plate, Karine est presque un mec, ha ha. 

Ragaillardie, Vicky distribue les cartes. Karine, complètement ignorante des états d’âme de Vicky, l’interrompt :  
« Mais un strip, vraiment ? On pourrait faire un poker normal et miser des chips ou des des cookies.  
\- Hum. »  
Le côté calculateur de Vicky répond naturellement, sans qu’elle ait vraiment besoin de réfléchir :  
« On pourrait miser les vêtements mais sans forcément que la perdante se retrouve à poil. Genre, ôter et mettre en jeu un vêtement à la fois, en cas d’égalité on peut se rhabiller, sinon celle qui gagne la manche raffle tout. Et _doit_ les enfiler.  
\- Oh oui ça a l’air marrant ! » piaille Jenny, mais Vicky ne l’écoute pas. Le sourire amusé de Mégane est tout ce qu’il lui faut. Il faudrait qu’elle remercie ses fringues impossibles comme inspiration. 

« Donc il faudra jouer serré, précise-t-elle, ravie de son idée : Parce que personne n’a envie de se retrouver à poil j’imagine, mais encore moins de se retrouver fringuée comme un épouvantail.  
\- Remarque, y’a moyen de mettre du style dans ces frusques, » suppose Jenny en pinçant sans aucune gêne le top de Karine.  
À Mégane qui ouvre des yeux ronds en la voyant faire, Vicky offre un sourire qu’elle espère rassurant et entendu à la fois sans être provocateur pour autant. Des années d’entraînement !  
Ça a son effet : elle semble convaincue d’essayer.  
« Allez chiche. À défaut de marcher un mile dans tes chaussures, passer cinq minutes dans ta jupe ça doit aider à se connaître, effectivement. »  
Et Karine, toujours conciliante, se range à la majorité, pendant que Vicky s’étrangle. 

Cartes en main, même après avoir repris son souffle et assurée qu’elle allait bien, Vicky a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur sa partie. Elle a un mal fou à calculer, elle oublie quelles cartes Karine et Jenny jettent pour ne voir que celles de Mégane, et plusieurs fois elle se trompe en jetant les siennes. Quand une main effleure la sienne au-dessus de la pioche parce que ça n’était pas son tour, elle perd ses moyens.  
Elle est affreusement partagée, tiraillée entre le désir incongru de voir Mégane nue… et la jalousie encore plus incongrue que Mégane se retrouve nue devant Jenny et Karine aussi et pas seulement elle. Oh, le frisson qui la prendre à l’idée de se retrouver elle nue devant Mégane c’est forcément de la peur, n’est-ce pas ? Mais l’idée de se retrouver ridicule devant Mégane est aussi de la peur, mais différente… Et l’idée de se retrouver moulée dans un vêtement de Mégane, comme si elles partageaient leurs peaux… 

« He Vicky ça va ?  
\- T’es toute rouge tout à coup.  
\- Et on n’a même pas encore commencé à se foutre à poil pour de vrai !  
\- Ohmaisquellehôtessejefaisvraimentjeferaismieuxd’allernouschercherdesraffraîchissements ! Ne faites pas de folie pendant que je suis à la cuisine surtout !  
\- …Ben qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ? »


End file.
